


Broadcast Yourself...Or Die

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Robin Torkar - Fandom, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Clueless Jack, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Corporations, Evil Plans, Internal Conflict, M/M, Manipulation, Said evil corporation being Youtube, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Undercover, World Domination, tags will be added and changed in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: YouTube isn't the friendly place and website you know and love.  In fact...they're a lot more sinister than you could ever imagine...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic became the result of my delving deeper into Robin's dark persona and due to YouTube being the absolute scum that they are. And to avoid confusion, the dark persona of Robin depicted in this story is based off of my edits of him, which you can find here http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/post/169347172690/tried-my-hand-at-a-few-edits-of-darkpixlpitor
> 
> Just a heads up though, this story is probably gonna take me awhile to update. My mental health hasn't really been the greatest these past few weeks, and work has been tiring me out more than usual. I'll do my best to jot down what I can though when the motivation comes to me. But for now, enjoy!

_“Joel, brief me on the current situation. What is going on?”_

_“Sir, we're getting reports in of a channel's subscriber count steadily dropping. One of the video gaming and media entertainment channels.”_

_“Which one?”_

_“Channel name: Jacksepticeye. Subscriber count is currently at 17,580,260, but the number is very slowly starting to decrease, sir.”_

_Anderson narrowed his eyes at the computer screen displayed before him, giving a small frustrated sigh and folding his arms._

_“We already have enough gaming channels beginning to disappoint me and this organization. Sean's channel is the last one I expected to fall onto its face in the dirt. Do we know the cause of the decrease of subscribers?”_

_“...Sounds like someone isn't doing their job properly.” A darkened figure peeled itself off of the wall, approaching the others. Anderson looked over his shoulder, unperturbed by the tiny purple orbs that stared back at him._

_“Sean's content has been very lacking lately, despite my attempts to improve it.”_

_“Do you have a good enough explanation for this?” Anderson asked accusingly; his posture growing rigid._

_“Sean has spoken to me about being stuck in a 'rut'. Says he's unable to find inspiration these days. Although he has currently rejected my suggestions of bringing back Anti.”_

_“That pathetic doppleganger demon of his?”_

_The figure nodded. “If he were to bring Anti back onto the channel, I'm quite sure that the subscriber count will increase. I have edited footage of Anti before, and my editing skills have made his popularity skyrocket, thus bringing in more subscribers to the channel.”_

_Anderson turned on his heel, facing the stranger before him, eyes automatically being drawn to the three colored balls of pulsating light that silently floated around the figure. He kept his sights locked onto the brightly colored lilac eyes that watched his every move._

_“You are absolutely certain that bringing back Antisepticeye will fix the decrease in subscribers?”_

_“I am.”_

_“Then get to work. Continue your suggestions and recommendations to Sean. If the situation deteriorates further within the following time period, we will allow you permission to use necessary force. This channel is a very important asset to our cause, and we cannot afford to lose anymore progress. I hope you understand that, Deadpixl. You wouldn't want a repeat of the last time you failed us, now would you?”_

_“No sir.”_

_“Good. Now get going.”_

\------

Robin startled himself awake; head jolting up and his heart briefly racing as he was yanked out of his subconsciousness. It appeared that the editor had fallen asleep at his computer desk yet again. Robin blinked a few times, trying to rid his eyes of the last few blurry dredges of sleep, and groaning quietly as he reached back, gripping the back of his neck when a small sliver of pain pricked his nerves. He really needed to stop dozing off while in the middle of work.

Stirring his computer back to life, Robin examined what had been left on screen. A brand new animated short that he had been tirelessly working on the other night for the youtuber known as CinnamonToastKen. He wasn't too knowledgable of the guy, just another social media entertainer who mostly recorded vlogs on his family life and played a few video games on the side. But his content was humorous enough that Robin felt a small animation made after him would hopefully bring in some more subcribers to the guy's channel. Robin automatically reached for the Skyrim themed mug to his left and brought the drink to his lips. Cold coffee shocked his tastebuds, causing him to grimace. He was about to sit up from his chair and go nuke it in the microwave, when the familiar ringing bell of an incoming call from Skype sounded. The editor couldn't stop a sigh from escaping him, as he recognized the caller as Jack. He answered the call.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Robin,” Jack's familiar glowing face greeted him. “Geez dude, those have got to be some of the biggest bags I've ever seen on a person. Did you just wake up?”

Robin tiredly ran a hand down his face. “Yeah, just...working on a few projects, that's all. What's up?”

“Nothing really, just wanted to give you a call. Also kind of wanted to ask your opinion on something.”

The editor sat up straighter in his seat, giving Jack his full attention. “Okay then, ask away.”

“Okay, so you know how you suggested to me not too long about bringing Anti back?”

“Yeah? What, you suddenly changed your mind?”

“Kind of, not really. I mean, I know that I've been stuck in a rut for awhile now.”

“Said rut being only a few weeks. Wouldn't really count that as 'awhile',” Robin replied with a smirk.

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean,” Jack retorted back. “I know that I said before that I didn't wanna bring Anti back cause I didn't want to...exhaust him, ya know? I don't necessarily want to have him be the main focus of the channel. He's just only meant to appear once in a blue moon. I'm afraid that if I keep bringing him back like this, the community is gonna eventually get tired of him.”

Robin almost laughed. “Are you even listening to yourself right now? Your community fucking loves Anti. They're always asking for more of him anyways. Plus, Anti's always looking for the attention. If you're worried about waking him up just so he can make another appearance--”

“No no, I'm not worried about bringing him back. He's listening in right now on us, and he's already fucking estatic at the idea.”

“Well then, there you go,” Robin chuckled. “If you wanna do some brainstorming on how to make his next appearance different from last time, I'll try to feed you some tips and a few new games your way. A few that can maybe help you get some inspiration.”

Jack smiled. “Thanks, Robin. Sorry for bothering you about this. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing.”

“No problem, man. I'll catch ya later.”

The call was swiftly ended.

Until another one was made.

Robin brought up a new screen, connecting to an unknown server, and being met with a familiar face that stared back through poor resolution.

“Sean's taken the bait.”

“Good. Now it's only a matter of waiting to see how his demon will deliver. You had better hope this idea of yours works, Deadpixl.”

“It will, sir. I promise.”

“Do not make promises that you cannot keep. Anderson out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for putting this story on the backburner, guys. And I'm REALLY sorry for how short this fucking chapter is. But I needed to get it posted and out of the way so that it won't continue to drive me further insane. I'm gonna try and make an effort to work on this fic some more, but depression's been acting up again, so don't hold your breaths. Sorry...

Jack closed out of Skype, and pushed away from his desk, when his chair bumped into something solid.

“HEY! Watch it!”

The Irishman felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, briefly causing his heart to jump into his throat, before he settled his pulse and groaned. “Well if you weren't standing over my shoulder like the creepy bastard you are then maybe I wouldn't have rammed my fucking chair into you,” he replied, getting up from his seat. Jack heard Anti grumble from behind him, before the demon's shadow-like body wisped away and materialized on the ceiling. Anti appeared to be sitting on the ceiling, with no trouble of course. The laws of physics didn't necessarily seem to apply to your doppelganger. At least for Jack's it didn't.

“Sounds like your community misses me,” Anti said with a toothy grin.

“Of course they miss you, they're practically fuckin' obsessed with you,” Jack said with a small chuckle, picking up a dirty plate and empty glass from his desk. “But you and I agreed to keep your appearances to a minimum, Anti.”

The demon gave a conniving smirk. “Scared I'm gonna steal away your precious fans?”

“Tch, hardly,” Jack replied, taking the dishes and exiting his recording room. He watched as Anti swiftly followed, noting how the demon's shadow danced from wall to wall. “I'm just worried that...well...that they may grow tired of you.”

Anti gave a screeching laugh, the sound equivalent to a megaphone being distorted. The piercing sound rattled Jack's eardrums and he glared, when the demon suddenly materialized in the air in front of him and grabbed his face, smushing his cheeks in a comical matter. 

“You are so stupidly adorable,” Anti cooed in a condescending manner, wanting to hold back a laugh at the look Jack was giving him. “Those millions of humans get tired of me? I think you should be worrying about them getting tired of YOU.” 

Jack made a face, pulling it out of the doppleganger's grip, and proceeding to head into the kitchen. “Fuck off,” he grumbled. “If you're actually gonna make yourself useful today, then go ahead and check out those games that Robin linked me. Unless you're also losing inspiration.”

“Your editor has shit taste in games,” Anti argued.

“And you don't?” Jack glared, unconsciously reaching up and rubbing at his own neck. Since Anti's last showing on the channel, Jack's neck had been horribly bruised for days after the demon nearly strangled him with his headphone cord. It look a lot of Signe's concealer to cover up the damage so that fans wouldn't notice and worry further about him.

Anti simply laughed again. “Awwwww, c'mon, where's your sense of fun, ey Jack?”

The Irishman rolled his eyes and practically threw his dishes into the sink; the noisy clatter of them blocking out the rest of Anti's sniveling comment. “Just go through the damn games. And so help me, if you end up corrupting the data in them again...”

“You'll what? Send me to my room? Put me in timeout in the corner? Remember exactly who you're talking to, you idiot.”

“Whatever, just get it done,” Jack sighed, rubbing at his temples.

This was worse than owning a cat.


End file.
